Talk:GTA IV Gripes
Ok, I don't want to seem like an ass, but there are some redundant or just plain silly gripes, here... "There is no Tank in this game, nor are there airplanes." I do agree that airplanes kick ass, but in GTA4, you could only fly in a circle, because there's only one airport. "The Hand-to-Hand Combat is not as good as in San Andreas." Care to explain? It seems much better to me. "You can't evade or outrun your wanted level in a helicopter" Yes you can. Just not under certain circumstances. "There aren't as many differnt clothing styles and options as there used to be, especially in San Andreas and theres very few "silly" options like mad hats and such" This has already been said. "Some missions are somewhat difficult to pass" This is true of pretty much every game ever made. "No matter how hard players try to get away from the police's radius, cops seem to spawn near the player's vehicle. Hiding is nearly impossible, even on secluded areas" It is not 'nearly impossible' to shake a wanted level. I don't want to sound rude, but I can't think of a way not to... if you have trouble shaking wanted levels, you're either doing something to REALLY piss off the cops and get 4+ stars, or you need to play smarter. Even a 3 star level isn't TOO hard to get rid of if you know what you're doing. "How the Voodoo was changed" It was? Talk to me, here. ComradeJim270 22:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :People have these complaints because that is what they would prefer to have in the game. Sure, some are repetitive or unrealistic or just plain silly, but a lot of them are valid. I would still prefer to have planes in the game, at the very least have a Skimmer. A second airport in Alderney would not be a silly idea, since the city/state is very wide, and helicopters aren't the best method of long-distance transport. Plus planes are fun. Perhaps they might come in the episodic content. Then there's stuff that is opinion, such as hand-to-hand combat, mission difficulty, and character customisation. Perhaps it would be good for people to explain their comments a bit more - perhaps you could lead by example by putting some gripes of your own, and elaborating on them. Or discuss anything specific in the Forum. Good points though - Gboyers talk 03:41, 31 May 2008 (UTC) I do agree that a lot of these are redundant and more just a "what's missing from San Andreas rant". Although San Andreas was an excellent game and there are a lot of things I miss, this game is not San Andreas. It's totally different in some ways, and I believe the devs are aiming to create a different experience. But I will say that there are some lame things in the game that don't make much sense, unless of course they plan to up sell on DLC. I removed an item that said you can't purchase anything from the internet, because we can obviously purchase ring tones and themes for the cell phone. He probably didn't get far enough in the game to realize it. Archangel717 05:30, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Invalidation All of these gripes can be completely invalidated. See list. PlasmaFox 11:51, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't see the purpose of your post here. People have posted a lot of things which they dislike about the game - such as aircraft. Of course a lot of it is personal opinion - that is exactly what this page is about. You can't statistically analyse a game and say it is perfect - no game is perfect, and everyone will react differently to it. Just saying "Insignificant" or "Personal opinion" or "Silly" is totally inappropriate, considering this is what people DO want in the game, you can't just say they're all wrong because you don't agree. Gboyers talk 11:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC) How stupid are some of these gripes. The fact Rockstar have explained most of their reasons for not adding some things to gta 4 like tanks when do you see police or criminals rolling through new york after one guy or blowing up police and civilians---never. when do you see the army chasing afetr one man in new york never. Niko isn't a spy,gangster,buisnessman. Niko isn't trained in paramedic abilities, piloting planes or firefighting. Niko can however be a taxi driver by ringing up his cousin as thats the only way he'd get payed for it because he'd have to be hired by a taxi company and do regular work hours which would get in the way of the story otherwise. The islands have differant names to gta 3's islands as its based on New York and New Jersey not Liberty city from Gta 3. Niko has more self respect than to be seen in stupid hats or clothes. Niko is a poor illegal immigrant not a gangster so why would he "pimp" his cars. Niko dosn't want to own a buisness or property as he isn't trying to take over liberty city he's trying to clear his and romans debt and make a lway for himself. The reason you don't see any recurring char is because there dead proof of this is seen on a wall as it says rip (chars name) on a wall along with date of deaths.(look it up in a secrets faq on gamefaqs then go and find it for yourself) The extra vechiles like bikes and golf carts are a fair complaint as i wouldn't mind them being in it but i really couldn't care less that there not in it. In gta 3 you couldn't actually play pogo the monkey you only heard about it on the radio. extra weapons wouldn't go amiss but only if they fitted golf clubs and pool cues would be fine. The hand to hand is alot better than other gtas which just involved you hammering a button to kill them. Stop being such a pussy all games have hard parts if you can't do it your just a bad gamer. :Jeez, maybe we should also create a Gripes about GTA IV Gripes article...question is, where does the griping end? Eganio''Talk'' 21:24, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Discussion of layout and style I agree with Eganio, but I think it's an important outlet for readers/editors. Perhaps we should develop a system for people to "rebut" gripes, such as: There is no Tank in this game, nor are there airplanes. --Theothersteve7 : Tanks would be unrealistic, as the armed forces would not send a tank into New York City after a single man. Airplanes would also be unrealistic because air-travel around New York City is extremely restricted, plus there's really not enough area to need air-travel. --GuildKnightTalk2me Of course, we could set up an easy-to-use template for gripes and rebuttals... thoughts, anyone? --GuildKnightTalk2me 05:19, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Great idea! This allows everything to be kept together for the sake of coherence. Maybe we should endeavor to somehow categorize within the article, e.g. Gripes about Vehicles in GTA IV, Gripes about Gameplay in GTA IV, etc...I dunno. It seems like it might be a little easier on the editing eyes to separate things, considering the sheer number of gripes, and allows editors to edit smaller sections at a time, thereby enabling them to find what they're looking for and edit it much more easily. What do you all think? Eganio''Talk'' 08:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::I updated my above sample with a new template. How about sections like; Gameplay (things like the combat system, lack of "R3" missions), Vehicles (things like no tanks, driving mechanics), In-game World (things like building interiors, clothing options), Weapons (things like no dual-wielding, no silly weapons), Story (things like no returning characters, too short). --GuildKnightTalk2me 21:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Nice! This will also give editors the opportunity to perhaps "pinpoint" what it is they take umbrage with, with everything being separated like this. For instance, someone may not like the gameplay in general, but enumerating every aspect they find disagreeable might take too long. With your format, they can go through the gripes under Gameplay and see what aspects others have griped about, and how they can contribute, without feeling the need to list all their gripes in a long post. I like! :-D Eganio''Talk'' 22:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I would also like to suggest we remove the attributions from the page. This will prevent users who are just attempting to fill the page with their name. I'll give it another day for feedback. If no one objects, I'll probably implement it tomorrow evening. --GuildKnightTalk2me 00:29, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Kewl. Eganio''Talk'' 01:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) People's opinions about this game CANNOT be invalidated If you love this game how it is, then great. You're happy with it. But others, like myself, see what Rockstar left out not as an attempt at realism, but as shortcuts. I'll rebut a few from a previous post. See my list. I don't understand the need to summarily dimiss anyone's complaints as "stupid" or "insignifcant." The posters listed issues they have with the game, issues that make the game less replayable. These are valid gripes. It took me six months to finish the main story missions on SA, because I was also doing the firefighter, asset, pimping, tagging, photo, horeshoe, clam, medic, vigilante, bike races, gokart races, tri-atholon, home invasion, and gang territory missions. It took me three weeks to beat the main story missions of GTA IV, including all the hitman, vigilante, and friend missions. That difference is proof enough that this new game does not have enough besides beautiful graphics to help replay. Shazam9996 18:22, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Deletion The gripe pages should be deleted, due to it is becoming an argument over the same thing over and over again. If people have gripes, they can take it to a forum somewhere else, not GTAWiki. Liberi Fatali37 16:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with Liberi Fatali37. This isn't the kind of s**t you put in a website of information, not opinions. Get the difference? Peace, Montybrady 08:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, all they boil down to is "GRIPE: Why isn't FUN THING in game? REBUTTAL: Not realistic." ZanderArch 01:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Then you have the opposite, "why dont i die when doing X" "because its a game and not that realistic"... which way around is supposed to be correct?! Braindigitalis 17:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : : : I don't Understant why these Vehicles are Not included in GTA IV (excluding episodes), They are not Unrealistic *Cement Truck *Bulldozer *Coach *Dumper *Journey *Tow Truck *Caddy *Dodo *Go Kart *Speeder 2095 01:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :